My Brother's Keeper :The Hard Road Outtakes
by MissyBlack31
Summary: Series of outtakes from The Hard Road featuring Sookie's twin boys Brett and Beau. Follow them on their misadventures in the world of Fae. Rated M for later chapters language/some slash
1. My Brother's Keeper

**a/n: Hello and welcome to the misadventures of the Brothers Merlotte. Hope you find this as fun to read as I did to write. Obviously not much info is given on the land of Fae in SVM and so much of this is from my imagination and other fairy type tales. **

**Enjoy!**

**My Brother's Keeper**

**Brett POV (human age: about 9 years old)**

I was always the first to wake. Some days I would sit around and draw pictures, waiting for Beau to wake up. Sometimes I'd give him a rude awakening. Like this one time I had found a bird call amongst my grandfather's things. I blew that whistle so close to Beau's ear, he couldn't hear out of it for a week. I thought it was hilarious, Beau trying to turn his head anytime something was said, listening hard with his right ear, but Niall was pretty mad about that one. Turns out the bird call was some kind of national treasure or some weird heirloom. I don't know. Niall was always upset by something we did, so I didn't really pay much attention.

Today I wasn't feeling all that imaginative or motivated, so I pulled on my trousers and t-shirt, and got myself ready for the day. It had been a rough night and really all I wanted to do was get some breakfast and relax by the pond.

Beau had woke me in the middle of the night again with his shaking. He sometimes would shake and tremble, reaching out for our mama. I knew he was reaching for mama, even though he'd never admit it.

He only ever cried out once. It was just after we'd arrived here. Moira rushed into the room to check on him and the sight of her made him burst into tears. She tried to soothe him but it was no use. He wanted mama. Finally, I got out of my bed and curled up with him in his. His sobs quieted and he soon he fell back asleep.

We've shared a bed ever since and Beau never called out in the night again. I looked over at my sleeping brother and sighed. So many years later and he still had trouble sleeping. I didn't know if he'd ever get past it. We were definitely getting too big to share that little bed.

I found the hairbrush on the dresser where Moira had left it last night. I pulled my long hair into an elastic and made my way to the kitchen.

I was surprised to find Claudine sitting at our kitchen table, sipping tea and reading a book.

"Good morn, dear Brett." she greeted me, pulling me from my thoughts.

I didn't know how Claudine and Moira always knew us apart. It must be some female instinct type thing. We'd tricked Claude many times so I knew it wasn't just a Fae gift or anything.

"Mornin' Claudine. Bit early for a visit, isn't it?"

"I hoped to visit with my favorite pair of mischief makers before lessons with Payton." Claudine answered with a smile. "Beau still asleep?"

I nodded tiredly as I resumed my journey to the icebox. Pulling out some fresh fruit, bread and honey butter, I started making my breakfast.

"Trouble sleeping again?" Claudine asked gently. She knew of Beau's difficulty sleeping but we never went into the details. She seemed to respect that and never pushed us for information. I'm sure she had some idea without anything being said anyhow.

I nodded again, making an extra plate for Claudine and joining her at the table.

"Claude used to have nightmares after we lost our sister Claudette."

I looked up in surprise. "Who?"

"We were triplets. It seems multiple births run in our family. Claudette was our younger sister. After she died, Claude changed. He had nightmares for some time and was angry much of the time." Claudine shook her head as if she was scolding the memory. "I tried to help him but he was never quite the same. He'd lost much of his good humor."

At this, I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in question.

Claudine laughed. "Okay, I admit, Claude was always a bit … ill-tempered …" Her smile turned down sadly. "His heart wasn't always so hardened though."

I patted Claudine's hand and she smiled up at me. I really didn't know what to say. I was stunned by the news of the third sibling. I couldn't imagine losing either brother or sister, especially my twin. It would kill me.

We finished our breakfast in quiet. I was clearing the table when Beau finally appeared in the kitchen, yawning and shirtless.

"Hey there, handsome." Claudine teased him.

Beau blushed and gave her a small wave. He then turned around and high tailed it back to the bedroom to dress, leaving Claudine and me laughing in his wake.

**a/n: So what did you think? Like it, hate it? More outtakes to come, all at different ages and stages of the twins' lives. **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. ;)**


	2. Teacher's Pet

**a/n: I'm sorry for the delay. I've been in consumption mode, reading fics like crazy. You may have noticed my fave list has doubled in number. So much to read! But now of course I'm feeling guilty for neglecting my own readers and so I am trying hard to focus. :) I was just rereading chapter one and realized I switched from 1st to 3rd person in the middle. Oops. Sorry for any confusion. I'll do better this time. ;)**

**Here is chapter two. Usual disclaimer: Anything you recognize, isn't mine. Enjoy!**

**My Brother's Keeper Ch 2:**

**Teacher's Pet**

**Beau POV (human age: about 14 years old)**

We were having another history of Fae lesson with Niall and my brother and I were struggling to stay awake. As usual, our smarty pant sister was sitting attentively and taking notes. Brett was pinching my arm every time I dozed off.

Which after an hour and a half was about every five minutes.

I was lost in a wonderful daydream when he pinched me for the hundredth time. A rather erotic daydream. I looked up at Brett with wide eyes, wondering if he'd caught my condition that resulted in said daydream or my embarrassment.

Of course he did. He gave me a questioning look as I turned bright red in the face. I hoped to God that Payton wasn't listening to my thoughts … I really needed to be more careful with my mental wonderings...and maybe a strong cup of tea or something.

_My thoughts had been drifting on our last trip to the pond. Brett and I were floating around, splashing each other and laughing. Claude and Claudine came to join us, like they'd done a hundred times before but for some reason this time was different. _

_This time my gaze was fixed on Claude's naked torso like a deer in head lights. _

_The thought 'How the hell did I never notice how hot Claude is before?' was immediately followed by panic and 'Why the hell am I noticing now?'_

_My discomfort was immediately picked up on by my brother, who splashed me in the face._

_I was so focused on Claude's chest that I didn't see the water headed towards my face and started sputtering as some of it splashed into my mouth._

_Brett started laughing as I was coughing, slapping me on the back as he leaned closer._

"_Stop staring. She's your cousin, perv." he whispered with a chuckle._

"_Like fourth cousin or something." I corrected without bothering to correct him on which cousin I was actually drooling over. _

_Claude and Claudine made there way over to us and said hello. As the three of them laughed and played around in the water, I was trying to slow my beating heart and rushing libido. _

_As Claude threw my brother up in the air and into the water, my eyes were glued to Claude's back's strong muscles and the way his shorts were pulled even lower on his hips by the motion, revealing a small sliver of the skin below. I bit my lip to fight back a groan and closed my eyes tightly._

_Suddenly, Claude was behind me and his arms were wrapped around my chest. I think I yelped as he lifted me up and the others cheered him on, shouting for him to toss me under the water. My muscles clenched and I felt my prick stir with interest._

_What the fuck was going on with me?_

_Claude sensed my tension and stopped in mid toss. Instead he leaned in, his mouth near my ear and said "Relax, Beau. I won't hurt you. I'm letting go, okay?"_

_His soft whisper in my ear had me biting back a moan. He let me go and suddenly I wanted to scream at him to stop … to hold me again. _

_In my daydream, I did turn and pull him back against me, pushing his strong body flush to my back, our hands exploring any skin within reach._

_In reality, I flushed a deep crimson and swam out to the center of the pond, hoping the colder water would kill my now full blown erection._

_Brett followed me out. _

"_Its not Claudine is it?"_

_I didn't answer him but I didn't need to. My brother could always read me like an open book. _

"_Well … that's … new." he said lamely. He was obviously as lost on what to say as I was. I wasn't going to try and defend my feelings … I didn't even understand my feelings. _

_Claudine called out to us, asking if everything was okay and suddenly I just wanted to escape._

_I swam to the other edge of the pond and climbed out. I heard their shouts as I ran into the woods. I just ran until my legs were sore. I ran, hoping noone followed me._

_Of course, Brett followed._

_I watched a squirrel hide away inside a tree and wished I could disappear as well. _

_Suddenly, I was climbing the trunk. I felt smaller and furry. My senses exploded and the smells and sounds around me were intense. I scrambled up into the hollowed tree with ease. I turned back and peered out of the hole, looking for my brother. I saw him stop at the base of the tree and look around in confusion._

_He was calling my name._

_I ran back down the tree and transformed back into my human self._

_He stared at me gobsmacked._

"_How … how … you were …" _

_I laughed at his stuttering. "It was amazing, Brett! I was running and saw a squirrel … I was wishing I could climb like him and hide out of sight … and then suddenly, I could!"_

_He just stood there with his mouth hanging open and for a moment a worried that he may have went into shock or something. I gently pushed him on the shoulder and he seemed to snap out of his daze._

"_Amazing." He mumbled._

"_See if you can do it." I told him enthusiastically. It made sense that he would be able to do it too. We always did the same things. We were twins. I hoped he could do this … I wanted to share this with him._

_His jaw dropped again in surprise. Then his face split into a huge grin and he nodded. He looked around for the small animal. I laughed again at the intense look of concentration on his face._

"_I don't think you need to try that hard."_

"_Shut up."_

_All of a sudden, he changed into a small squirrel, scurrying around my feet. I chuckled at his antics and then changed back myself, chasing after my brother on my four small squirrel legs. _

_After exhausting ourselves thoroughly climbing every surface in the vicinity, we changed back into boys and rolled onto our backs in the grass. _

_We stared at the tree canopy for a bit, marveling at the variety of animals that roamed around us. _

"_All the possibilities." I said in awe._

"_Yeah." Brett said with a smile._

"_We finally found something Payton can't do better." _

"_Yeah." Brett agreed with a chuckle. "Beau?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I don't care that your gay, ya know? I love you no matter what. I'm your brother."_

"_I know … I don't even know what I am."_

"_I do … you're my brother and we are bad ass … animal changing guys. What are we?" he asked with a whoop._

"_Bad ass about covers it." I laughed with him._

I gave my brother a small smile and tried to focus as Niall droned on.

Soon my mind drifted back to the adventures of that morning. We changed into a dozen different animals on our way to the palace. It was so exciting and different than anything we'd ever experienced before. We didn't have a name for it yet, but it was all our own.

Payton leaned over with narrowed eyes and whispered. "You've shifted?"

Brett and I exchanged puzzled looks. "What?" we asked in unison.

She shushed us, then rolled her eyes and leaned closer, trying not to interrupt Niall's lesson. His back was turned and he was writing on a chalkboard, oblivious to our quiet conversation as he bumbled on about our great Fae lineage.

"You're shifters like our father? You can change into animals?"

"Our father changed into animals?" Brett asked.

Payton frowned. "Do you two ever listen? I swear." She shook her head and turned back to the lesson, scribbling furiously to catch up her notes.

Brett and I exchanged amazed looks.

He then looked out the window and back at me with a smirk.

I smiled back and nodded.

Payton screeched and Niall gasped as twin blue birds flew out the window.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Fuzzy Feeling

**My Brother's Keeper Ch 3**

**Fuzzy Feeling**

**Brett POV (human age: about 15 years old)**

The Fae are beautiful creatures. They really do have this polished beauty about them, flawless skin and bright shining eyes.

But if one could say the Fae are beautiful, one would also have to say my brother and I are something else entirely.

We're now both well into puberty. It may be disturbing to other young boys … hair growing in odd places, bodies growing and changing … but to us, it's just another day.

We're shifters. We often have hair growing out of odd places and our bodies are always changing shape.

Puberty did change us in other ways. Beau described it as this fuzzy feeling … a slowly increased awareness of another layer of being. I laughed at his description and may have made a comment about fuzzy balls or some other hilarious yet inappropriate jab, but I understood what he was saying. It was like our senses had doubled to include another overlay … pheromones.

The Fae are beautiful but we are … something else. We are large for our age, muscular and tall and pretty good looking in our own right if I say so myself. That isn't all though … we are simply more sensual … primal … and the Fae are attracted to us like bees to honey.

Yeah, buddy. Life is good.

Beau admitted to be batting for the other team and I'm cool with that. I briefly worried about a shortage of tail for him to chase because of his preferences, but that proved to be a non issue.

Fae are very … let's say … flexible. I think Fae men that wouldn't normally look twice at another man, looked three times at my brother. Scarcity of willing partners was definitely not his issue.

His issue is that he is stubbornly and irrevocably fixated on one man. The one man who gives him no time at all.

I'd guess its the thrill of the hunt. I get that. I like the chase myself. But Beau could surely drive me crazy with his non stop ranting about that one beautiful man.

I am not homophobic. I can even appreciate another guy's body even if I don't feel any desire to touch it … but if I have to hear about Claude's glorious anatomy one more time, well … let's just say I might have to bludgeon my little brother to death with something sharp and pointy.

Like I said. Monumentally single-minded.

So I decided to try a different tactic because the fact that my twin brother is still a virgin while the wonders of sexual pleasure await quite literally around every foot hill … well, it is downright shameful.

"Beau … do you ever think you should play hard to get? Maybe get some experience under your belt so that Claude can see that you're a real catch?" _A real catcher, more like!_

Beau punched me hard in the shoulder in response to my smirk. As usual, he knew exactly what I was thinking. Thankfully, he had a real thoughtful look on his own face and that would definitely imply he was taking my suggestion under consideration.

"Really, bro, you need to give the guy a breather … don't seem so desperate."

That earned me another punch in the arm, but at least he was nodding his head as he did it.

"Yeah … maybe you're right."

He crawled into his bed without another word so I left the room to go shower and see what trouble I could find out in the wild.

Two hours, one argument with my sister, and three fucks later, I was headed back to our room to check on my brother. I walked in the door and found myself wishing I had found a fourth.

There in the middle of my floor was Claude bent over with my brother buried balls deep in his ass.

_Oh dear God! I need to wash my eyes out with soap … please Lord, burn the images off my retinas!_

I high tailed it from the room and ran out the front door. That is the last fucking time I give my brother love advice! Argh!

**a/n: Be kind, rewind...I mean, review. :) Thank you!**


	4. Kissing Cousins

**My Brother's Keeper Ch 4**

**Kissing Cousins**

**Beau POV (human age: about 15 years old)**

My brother loves me. I know this. I know he doesn't mean to be a close-minded asshole.

He apparently can't help himself.

I don't really know what his problem is. He told me he didn't care about my preferences and in fact encouraged me to get out there and "fuck somebody" (his words).

But now he's walking around me like being gay is contagious and he's afraid he's going to catch it.

_What the fuck?_

The night I finally lost my virginity, I wanted to share it with my brother. I mean, seriously, I've listened to more of his 'sexcapades' then I can count, but he can't hear about the most meaningful night of mine?

It seriously pissed me off.

Its times like these that I'm grateful I have a sister. A sister who sat quietly and listened to me talk without interruption.

She did scowl a lot when I related the part about Colman. In hindsight, it wasn't one of my brightest moments.

Colman is one of the many Fae men that have been checking me out for months. I don't know if he's actually gay or bi or maybe just bi-curious or what, but he looks at me like I'm something to eat and that is just what I needed.

I liked this plan. I really, really did.

You see, I took my brother's advice to heart a few days ago and decided that maybe making Claude a little jealous couldn't hurt. Unlike Brett, I love and respect my brother and listen to him when he has something important to say.

_Jerk._

So anyway, I asked Colman to take a walk with me down to our favorite pond and he of course eagerly agreed. It was Claude's favorite place to relax, he'd been taking us there for years.

I knew Claude would eventually turn up and would hopefully be jealous enough to try and commandeer me for himself.

… and if he didn't, I might still get a blow job out of the deal. Brett says those are amazing …

Hand in hand, Colman and I walk down to the water. I would feel guilty for using Colman like this except the man is kind of an egotistical jerk … talking on and on about himself. I start to tune him out about half way to the pond and instead listen to the surrounding nature and animal sounds … and of course keeping an eye out for Claude.

Colman and I sat near the edge, dipping our toes in the cool water. I really needed this guy to shut up, so I decided to provide him with a distraction and stripped off my shirt.

He stopped mid sentence and gaped at me. A little bit of an ego boost there. Encouraged, I grabbed a fist full of his shirt and dragged it over his head too. He wasn't so bad quiet … and without so many clothes on. He was actually kind of hot.

No Claude, but not bad.

He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. His lips tasted like a mixture of mint and vanilla and I briefly wondered if all fae tasted this sweet, but then his lips were on my neck and all wonderment took a back seat to pure pleasure.

_Hello hormones!_

Suddenly making Claude jealous didn't seem all that important. As Colman's mouth moved from my neck to my chest, I could care less if Claude happened by us or not and was full out moaning as Colman's hand moved down to my crotch and started to rub me through my jeans.

I was lost on a tide of lust and his mouth was pure magic, kissing and sucking on my nipples and ribs. I couldn't wait to feel it on my cock. I might have said that out loud because Colman chuckled and then his nimble fingers were undoing the buttons on my pants.

His tongue was licking a line from my nipple to my navel and his hand was now inside my jeans, stroking my bare cock, so you can imagine my irritation when I heard a voice behind us yelling for us to stop.

I may have growled.

"Beau, what the fuck are you doing?" I heard Claude shout from behind us.

Colman quickly pulled his hand from my pants. He didn't jump away but simply moved it to my abdomen and gave Claude his best death glare.

"What does it look like we're doing, Claude? Now kindly get the hell out of here so we can get back to doing … it." Colman answered, the _it _grunted for emphasis.

That was hot. I felt my dick twitch.

"I wasn't talking to you, Colman." Claude yelled back angrily. "Beau, what's going on?"

His address to me came out more of a whine than a yell.

His whine must have cleared my head a bit because I remembered that I was making him jealous … however, I was not moving from this spot without motivation. The hard on I now had was borderline painful.

"Claude, Colman and I are having a bit of fun. You know … the kind of fun you're not interested in having with me? Remember?" I answered in a soft voice, giving him my best pout.

Claude huffed. "Beau … can we please just go talk? I'm sorry for what I said but this ..." he motioned between me and Colman with his finger "... is not the answer."

"I don't feel much like talking right now, Claude." I answered in my huskiest, come hither voice.

_Still not moving unless I'm getting laid. I'm stubborn like that._

Claude's eyes flashed and it was his turn to growl.

_And I thought I was hard before! Ung!_

"Fine. We'll talk later but you are coming with me … now." he snarled.

It looked like I managed to bring out the territorial side of Claude. My plan worked perfectly but now I had another small problem.

Colman.

Okay, a not so small problem. I had to play this carefully. I jumped to my feet and fisted my hands at my side.

"So, now you want me? Now that someone else does? What about him?" I yelled at him, hoping he'd get the message.

_What do I do about this guy?_

Claude smirked. He read me loud and clear. I could have hugged him in relief, but I was supposed to be raging, so I kept my hands where they are.

Claude turned to Colman, his smirk firmly in place. "Colman, I believe I heard that Niall was looking for you. Shall I go tell him you are presently indisposed … with his grandson?"

Colman's face turned beet red and he too was on his feet a moment later, grabbing his shirt and glowering at Claude.

"You're a complete bastard." he grumbled but obediently stalked off in the direction of the castle.

Claude quickly pinned me with his penetrating gaze. "Now what to do with you …"

"I can think of several things I'd like you to do to me." I answered helpfully, my fingers pulling my low-rise jeans even lower.

"Not here." Claude grabbed my hands and pulled me to my room.

Payton put up her hands. "You can stop there. I know the rest."

I smiled widely at the memory. Claude topped me first, preparing me with such love and gentleness, I thought my heart would burst. Afterwards, we finally talked. Having known me since I was a small child, Claude's feelings of attraction had felt wrong and awkward. After seeing me with Colman, he couldn't deny his feelings any longer.

We talked for at least an hour but our words of affection soon turned to kisses, kisses to caresses, and caresses to … well, what Brett apparently witnessed.

"I can see why that might have been … weird … for Brett." Payton answered diplomatically.

"I get that, Payton, I do … but he's my brother. He shouldn't be avoiding me." I grunted.

Payton smiled. "It won't last. Brett will come around … after the shock wears off."

"I guess it could be rather shocking walking on your brother burying his …"

"Stop! Got the picture! Jesus, Beau. Let's talk about something else."

"Okay sis. So what's going on between you and Liam?"

Payton's eyes became wide as saucers. "I don't know what you mean."

I couldn't help but smirk. My mind reading sister often forgot about the art of body language.

"Really? That's why you practically salivate all over yourself when he's in the room?"

"Shut up, Beau! I do not!"

"You do, sis. Just be careful. He is your cousin, you know?"

Payton started laughing at this. "Beau … everyone here is a cousin or relative of some distant relation. Even Claude!"

The look on my face made her laugh even louder.

Sisters! Damn, can they ruin a moment! I really miss my brother...

**A/N: That was fun! Be kind and review!**


	5. Over The Rainbow

**My Brother's Keeper Ch 5**

**Over The Rainbow**

**Payton's POV (human age: about 18 years old)**

"I visited my mother today."

This is not a big announcement. Liam knows my thoughts … he's taught me everything there is to know about telepathy and can read me easily. He realizes I just need to talk. He keeps his mouth shut and nods into my hair.

These are usually our favorite days. Days where we finish all our studies early and can just lie in the sweet smelling fauna of the meadow and just be together. No expectations … no royal burdens … just hold each other close and study each other.

Liam knows my every secret, my every sweet spot, my every thought and I know his. Its a forbidden love affair, student and teacher, royalty and commoner, but isn't that what makes it all that more exciting?

I'm not really royalty anyway … more like royalty substitute.

_The other white meat …_

I have no illusions. I know Niall is only training me as an intermediary. I don't know what will come after but I do know this. I am short term. A short term solution to a problem that started long ago with the estrangement of his only heirs.

I take a deep breath because I know the next part will be more difficult.

"I think we should go back."

Liam nods again, still quiet and listening, both to my words and my thoughts, getting the whole picture. He has always accepted me for who I am. He has loved me despite my 'human flaws.'

"Liam, she's dying there … in that cell … and Niall knows this. He knows and still does nothing. I believe we must make the first move."

His fingers are leaving light trails along my bare torso. They stop at this declaration and his fingers tighten slightly on my hip.

We both know what this will mean.

I may never return.

We may never see each other again.

"I understand, my pixie."

He uses my pet name and nuzzles my ear, knowing the combination turns me to putty. I smile into his chest and then look up into his gorgeous face. I'm grateful for the time we've been given. I can't help but wonder if this is the end …

I don't need to tell him I love him.

He knows this.

He knows I will miss him with my whole being.

He knows that no one could ever replace him.

He knows that I must go.

She is my mother, even if we're separated by time and space … she's still my Mama. She didn't choose this path anymore than we did.

She doesn't deserve this suffering.

I will save her but I will need help.

I will need my brothers.

… my brothers …

They still surprise me every day. They fight. They make up. They pull pranks and are always in trouble. They're always having fun and laughing.

Truth be told, I'm a little jealous of them. Seeing their bond … their close relationship makes me wish for a sister, someone of my very own …

… of course, I have Liam. I'm not lonely. I just think what the two of them have is so special.

I am a telepath. They are shifters. I'm a girl. They're twin boys. I am the "responsible one" and they are so carefree.

Its no wonder I often feel like the odd one out.

After their latest fight over Beau's sexuality, I actually had Beau to myself for the first time ever. He came to me, talked to me, leaned on my shoulder.

I won't lie. It was really nice. Not that I want my brother's to fight and not speak to each other, but it was nice to be included, to be needed.

Now they've made up and I couldn't be happier for them. As much as I enjoyed having Beau's companionship, I hated seeing him so depressed and hurt.

My mother's pregnant again. She doesn't even realize it yet …

… maybe its a girl …

Liam kisses my shoulders and pulls me out of my daydreams. Our playful kisses quickly turn to passionate ones. We take our time, taking note of each touch and taste, committing it all to memory.

We make love out in the open air and yet in complete secret. No one can know.

Well my brothers suspect …

… but I know plenty of their own secrets to keep them quiet.

After we've finished and lay panting, Liam helps me work through my plans. I finally leave him with a chaste kiss and go to find my two favorite mischief makers.

Its time to travel back over the rainbow. Its time to return home.

**A/n: This will probably be my last glimpse into the kid's lives before they head back home to Bon Temps. Does it make sense that Payton would know these human cultural references? Probably not, but I'm just going to pretend she could. Let's just say she's heard them from Claude or Claudine, or some other Faery that's traveled to the human realm. :) **

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed this little trip into Faeryland. **


End file.
